


The Bonds We Share

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Other, Text Post, friends - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Asami have a shared past. Insp. by tumblr user upinxflames' post that went as follows: "Mako and Asami connecting on a more deeper level over how they both pretty much watched their parents die before them." Platonic!Masami</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds We Share

It’d been a while now since Asami saw Mako so distraught, if she could even remember a time. She recalled him saying something distressing regarding today’s date, but had shoved it deep in the part of her mind where their past relationship was. He looked lost as he stared at the familiar pro-bending arena where he once gambled. As Korra and Bolin cheered upon the winning knockouts, Mako let out a quiet grunt and made his exit. Asami followed him.

She found him at the gazebo, a place harboured with memories he’d cherish. It seemed to ease his mind, as he let out a sigh amongst the dark. Letting his arms rest on the railing, Mako barely even noticed Asami beside him, doing the same. Once they noticed each other, Mako forced a soft, yet sad, smile. Asami’s was much brighter in comparison, in hopes that it would reassure her friend. She spoke first.

“Nice night, huh.” She said, looking out towards the bay. All Mako could manage was a small nod, remaining silent as he followed suit. Asami looked at him and saw a restrained pain in his face. The strong, bold eyes she was once enamoured with showed nothing but defeat, his mouth quivering as he fought to hold back tears. Asami put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her voice soft with each tender word. As Mako began to break down, the hand on his shoulder resolved into a gentle hug as he poured tears into Asami’s shoulder. She gave him a pat on the head, just holding him as he let it all out, knowing from her own experience not to push any more. After a while, he finally spoke.

“He made me watch them…” Mako cried, his voice still quivering. “Fifteen years ago now… he made me watch them burn…”

Asami knew instantly the reason for his pain. She hugged him even tighter as she realized her own hurt she tried to lock away. A tear started to stream down her face as they collapsed on the ground, still holding each other. She spoke with a voice as unsteady as his.

“They made me watch her too…” She whispered, solemnly remembering the day she lost her mother to the Triads. Mako now wrapped his arms around her, giving her the support she needed, the support she was giving him. Asami’s cries became more apparent as she now cried into his shoulder. 

“I…I still get nightmares,” Asami confessed through the sobs. “Nightmares of the battle, where i’m forced to watch him through a screen, helpless to save him…” Asami started to shake. 

“I still get nightmares too,” Mako said softly, patting her her head now as well. “They never really go away.” 

The look on his face was cold and broken as he spoke. At least the tears were stopping, and he could feel Asami stop shaking too. The hug broke and they looked at each other, the mutual dead faces creating a new understanding between them. A silent conversation occurred briefly, and a warm smile returned to Asami’s face. 

“Thank you,” She said quietly. Mako put a hand on her shoulder. 

“No, thank  _you_.” He said so genuinely, a warm, yet still pained smile bringing some light. That was enough for Asami; she knew all too well the trauma he lived, how in an instant his life was knocked down and beaten and killed. He just needed a bit of help getting up again. 

Just like she did.

So, as she stood up herself, Asami gave him a welcoming hand to do just that. And for once in his life, Mako felt peace on this day, and gladly took the offer in stride.

**Author's Note:**

> my guilty pleasure is masami, and in terms of canon I adore platonic!masami. but I mean like hear me out: if mako wasn't such a fuckboy he and asami would have really worked well together and I honestly would have been so damn fine with that but NOOOOO korra had to be in a relationship with SOMEONE so bryke had to make some sacrifices. 
> 
> also sorry not sorry about the tearbending.


End file.
